winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Smolder Bravestone
. :“''The geekiest kid in school just became the biggest, buffest adventurer you've ever seen, but he'll learn that true courage and confidence can't be programmed.” :—Jumanji movie website[1] 'Dr. Xander "Smolder" Bravestone' is one of the five selectable playable character in Jumanji's video game form that appears in ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. He is the avatar of Spencer Gilpin. Contents https://jumanji.wikia.com/wiki/Smolder_Bravestone# hide#Information ##Strengths: ##Weakness: #Causes of Death #Official Site ##Rhino Run ##Powerups #Trivia #Gallery ##Concept artwork #References InformationEdit Within the world of Jumanji, Bravestone is a renowned adventurer and archaeologist, and is known across the seven continents for his amazing feats. After he saved Franklin "Mouse" Finbar's life from a warlord in Peru, he has never left Dr. Bravestone's side. [2] He is a former colleague of Professor Russell Van Pelt. After receiving a letter from the Field Guide Nigel Billingsley, he arrived in Jumanji with his companions to answer the call for aid to life the curse. His symbol on the player select screen is a compass, reflecting his role as an archaeologist, explorer and adventurer. Strengths:Edit *'Strength:' He is very strong and tough. *'Speed:' His speed is the best out of the group. *'Climbing:' He is very good at climbing. *'Boomerang:' He is skilled with weapons, especially with his boomerang. *'Smoldering Intensity:' He has a sort of intensity about him that can make him seem attractive when saying certain things. *'Fearless:' He is courageous in the face of danger. Weakness:Edit *None (Generosity) Causes of DeathEdit *'Pushed off a cliff:' During Bravestone (Spencer) and Finbar's (Fridge) argument, Bravestone (Spencer) called Finbar (Fridge) an unflattering insult. This angered Finbar (Fridge) so much that he willingly pushed Bravestone (Spencer) off a cliff. *'Mauled by Jaguars:' During the final level, Bravestone (Spencer) attempted to climb the trees and cover more ground, but was startled by a screeching Squirrel and lost his grip. When he landed, he was mauled by a Jaguar as the group watches from afar. Official SiteEdit Rhino RunEdit Dr. Smolder Bravestone is one of four playable avatars in the official site's Rhino Run game. He must escape Jumanji by running through fixed routes of randomised hazards and collect gems by pressing the keyboard arrows or touch screen to move left or right. The more levels the avatar progresses through, the faster the speed will become and hazards will be harder to avoid. Collecting Xander's boomerang powerups will enable him to ride an Elephant for a brief period and render him invincible. PowerupsEdit Boomerang TriviaEdit *He is the only character without a specific weakness in the film, however, the official site adds generosity to his weakness statistics. **Regardless of having no apparent weakness, he is not invincible and can still be killed. *Bravestone is likely the main protagonist of Jumanji's video game form. *At first, Spencer didn't want to leave the video game world as he likes his video game look. He even wanted Marthaas Ruby to stay with him. But Martha declined and eventually Spencer changed his mind. *His symbol on the closing credits next to his actor's credit is a Squirrel, referencing Spencer's fright of the Squirrel at the Vreeke House and when being spooked by another Squirrel at the Jaguar Shrine. *He has similarities to Indiana Jones from the Indiana Jones series and Rick O'Connell from ''The Mummy ''series. Role series Category:Heroes Category:Jumanji